demonsplanfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos Diarose
Process 2, page 2 is the subordinate of Boro as well as his best friend; both of which are in search of the DEMON'SPLAN. He became the newest member of Dogma after killing the "Angerist demon". Appearance Carlos is a slim boy with blue eyes and chin length white hair. He wears a thin, blue long-sleeved top with a slightly ripped cuff along with black pants and a pair of black shoes.Process 1, pages 1-2 Personality History Growing up a young orphan with no relatives, stealing was a day-to-day necessity for Carlos. During an unfortunate day, he gets caught and is nearly beaten to death. Just as Carlos was feeling like it was the end for him, Boro shows up and protects him with his own body. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Carlos lies and blames the act on Boro stating that it was Boro who told him to steal. However, instead of hating Carlos for selling him out, Boro goes along with Carlos’ lie in order to protect him resulting in the two being thrown into jail. Soon afterwards, Boro reveals that he, too, had no family or relatives. They quickly bond over this and Carlos becomes Boro’s subordinate.Process 1, pages 13-15 Ten years ago Carlos, along with Boro witnessed Benton offering a paraplegic challenger a try at the DEMON'SPLAN. After witnessing the challenger miraculously gaining the use of his legs back, Carlos and Boro realized their dream: to pursue and challenge the DEMON'SPLAN.Process 1, pages 4-6 Plot During a huge event in a small town, Boro notes how crowed it is with Carlos responding by saying that Boro is more interested in girls than the DEMON'SPLAN to which he denies. Boro states that he will be the one that gets it and tells Carlos to mark his words. Meanwhile, a masked man curiously examines a DEMON'SPLAN flyer.Process 1, pages 1-2 Carlos tells Boro that the ship will arrive soon and they are greeted by their co-workers after finishing their work break. They ask if Boro and Carlos are working hard for their dream again today and that they should hurry up and take the challenge. Boro states that they just need to hang in there a little longer to save up for their "challenge fee". Their boss bursts out of his office and asks the workers if they have seen today's newspaper to which Boro responds that he does not pay for anything he cannot eat. The boss informs them that some people sneaked into Master Benton's house and robbed it three days ago, warning that it better not be any of them. The workers crack a few jokes in response.Process 1, pages 7-8 After pairing up with Boro and winning the challenge by unloading six more boxes than his co-workers, finishing with a total of 439. That night during dinner, Boro gets drunk and complains about how expensive the challenger's fee is for the DEMON'SPLAN. As Boro gets carried away with his fantasies, his co-workers asks Carlos why he puts himself beneath Boro even though they see him as the better man out of the two. Carlos smiles at the drunk Boro then asks his co-workers if they can see the scar running across Boro's face. Carlos explains that Boro gained that scar when they first met. Carlos tells them about his past with Boro and expresses his gratitude towards him to which his co-workers agree that Boro is a good boss. The group finish the meal and leave for the evening.Process 1, pages 9-16 The next morning, a refreshed Boro asks why Carlos returned home early last night. Carlos explains that he had a lot on his mind and expresses his thoughts about his past along with the good things that happened since he met Boro. Stating that the days off suffering is over, after saving up for nine years, eleven months and 23 days, Carlos reveals to Boro all the money that they have saved up along the way. As Boro shouts in excitement, they hear a knock on their door. Thinking it was his Pets and ready to tease him with the cash, Boro answers the door to a Police Chief stating that the pair are under arrest for being suspects in the burglary at the Benton Residence. In shock, Boro asks what the chief was talking about. The chief tells Boro to quit acting dumb pointing at all the cash over there and stating that they will hear their excuses down at the police station. Boro tries to reason with the police officers, explaining that it was their own hard earned money, only for them to dismiss his reasoning then confiscating the money. An enraged Boro pounces towards the chief only to be struck down, unconscious, from behind by Carlos surprising the police. Carlos proposes a deal to the police. Revealing that he recognizes the chief from the bar last night, Carlos figures that he must have overheard their conversation, finding out about their money thus resulting in this situation. Carlos offers himself in place of Boro and the money to which the chief refuses. Carlos threatens to take them down so the police agrees. Before leaving, Carlos tells the unconscious Boro that his dreams have been fulfilled and that he is happy ever since the day the met.Process 1, pages 17-24 Inside the prison cell, the police chief is surprised by how calm Carlos is. Carlos reveals the chief's intentions of targeting the lowest class of society and that the execution is so that he can set a precedent to make an example to the poor for any of those who dares oppose the rich. The chief states that it is merely to preserve public order. The chief remarks how smart Carlos is and wonders why he would die for the sake of Boro and the money. Carlos explains that his death will not be meaningless as he believes that Boro is the chosen one. After hearing this, Benton appears and wonders if Carlos' friend is going to challenge the DEMON'SPLAN. Carlos wonders to himself as to why Benton would be present. Benton states that he is a reasonable adult and offers the DEMON'SPLAN challenge to Carlos to test whether or not he is worth living. Just as Carlos tears up from happiness, Benton displays another DEMON'SPLAN box and states that Carlos can take that one with him as a souvenir to hell as he has just made a new one the other day. Shocked and in disbelief, Carlos states that he and Boro witnessed it for themselves ten years ago. However, Benton reveals that what happened ten years ago was a scam by using a regular person who could walk and siting him in a wheelchair with the DEMON'SPLAN being nothing more than a mere clockwork toy box. A furious Carlos threatens to kill every single one of them.Process 1, pages 28-33 Upon arriving at the police station, only to see everything in ruins with the police chief and Benton both dead, Boro wonders who could have done this. Carlos, with Patron standing behind him, ensures Boro that everything is alright now that he has silenced all the hindrances. Boro wonders who Patron is. Patron introduces himself revealing that he devotes his life to traveling the world in search of chosen ones and that his entire reason for existence is to transfer the DEMON'SPLAN to its chosen ones. Before revealing to Boro the real DEMON'SPLAN. Carlos explains to Boro how the DEMON'SPLAN they witnessed ten years ago was a complete lie, which Patron backs up. He notes that he never have thought that Boro would appear so ordinary. Patron then goes on to explain that the DEMON'SPLAN chooses those who have different and uniquely sincere desires and its host and that for Boro who were born into poverty, it is almost laughable to think that his filthy wants could possibly touch the likes of the DEMON'SPLAN. Stating that being the boss of Carlos is the ultimate joke.Process 1, pages 37-40 Carlos swings multiple blades at Patron prompting him to back away from Boro. Excited by Carlos' new power, Patron reveals that Carlos' desire for destruction granted him the Blood Mist Wings and through this design/plan, desires are turned into nourishment to feed the demon that the person becomes; hence the name of DEMON'SPLAN.Process 1, pages 41-42 Boro struggles to figure out what is happening, in disbelief that Carlos has turned into a demon by becoming a chosen one and wonders what is going on. Carlos expresses that it is not the world that is evil. Instead, it is the rich that spout off about hope so they can reap pleasure from the suffering and sorrow of those the trample and the police and peacekeepers who find convenient ways to conceal their wrongdoings that are turning the world rotten. And further states that flowers will never bloom in rotten soil. Carlos tells Boro that that is why he will remove all the scum of the earth so that he can take Boro to the happy end that lies beyond. Stating that he will be the one to protect Boro, Carlos reaches out to him only for him to swipe Carlos’ hand away telling him to wake up. Carlos lands multiple heavy blows on Boro, severely injuring him, and demands Boro to just agree with him. Carlos goes on to explain that he only wants to make a world where Boro can laugh and smile and will do whatever it takes to make that a reality. Boro reveals that he only wished for a happy end where they could both laugh and smile together so that he will stand up as many times as it takes to stop Carlos as there is no happy end to where he is headed to now. Enraged, the two ready up to clash head on: Carlos summons forth his Blood Mist Wings and generates a blade at hand.Process 1, pages 43-47 Boro charges at him suppressing his fear of death as he will be the one to be Carlos' boss. Suddenly, the DEMON'SPLAN opens up and shrieks as the blood on Boro's forearm begins to harden thus gaining a new power and smashes through Carlos knocking him unconscious. Patron is surprised that the DEMON'SPLAN is crumbling away after choosing and granting Boro the Red Armor due to his desire to protect. Patron catches Carlos then creates a portal, stating that it would be a waste to let things end here, before escaping.Process 1, pages 48-54 Powers and Abilities Demon Abilities After becoming a demon from being chosen by the DEMON'SPLAN, Carlos gains a variety of new abilities: : A power granted to Carlos by the DEMON'SPLAN due to him possessing the desire for destruction, Carlos transforms his own blood into a red mist floating around him.Process 1, page 50 State of mist can be changed into solid form as his will. The extends of his abilities are unknown. :Flight: Carlos manipulates the mists to form two wings located on his back. It allows him to levitate and move freely in air. :Materialization: Carlos manipulates the mists to form solid materials. He used this power to multiple long blades at his palms using his wings. With them, he is able to launch many of them at a time or wield them in combat.Process 1, pages 41, 47-48 :Power Augmentation: Whilst his Blood Mist Wings are active, Carlos' physical attributes increase, giving him a vast increase in strength, speed, and destructive power as shown when he is able to effortlessly destroy the Police station, killing both Benton and the Police Chief. :*'Enhanced Strength': With only a few swift blows, Carlos is able to knock down Boro and injure him greatly, almost knocking him unconscious.Process 1, pages 45-46 :*'Enhanced Speed': Carlos is able to land heavy blows on Boro before the latter could even react.Process 1, page 45-46 :Immortality: As a demon, Carlos cannot age or die of old age.Process 2, page 8 Blood Mist Wings.jpg|Blood Mist Wings. carlos blade.png|Materialization. Battles and Events *Police Station Destruction *Boro vs. Carlos Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Demon